


02 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So just who is she?<br/>Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	02 December

She glanced at the three Doctors, and answered the bow-tied one’s question first. It was easier. “Uhm, Donna’s the oldest,” she began. “Donna Victoria.” She smiled briefly and gave a half-chuckle. “Dad said they named her that because she was loud and a bit of a screamer.”

All three men snickered. Rassilon, she hoped they were all the Doctor. One clearly was. The grey-haired one had said “my TARDIS,” so perhaps he was the next one? She wasn’t sure.

“Al’s next—my eldest brother—Alistair Ian,” she continued. The men exchanged glances. “He’s the one who got Dad’s tinkering compulsion. They’d spend hours down in the workshop, playing with this and that.”

“Alistair?” asked the older one, the red lining of his long coat peeking out as he shifted.

“Yeah,” she said. “Dad said he was named after one of his best friends?”

The Doctor who looked just like Dad stood, lips parted, drinking in as much as he could. The bow-tied fellow noticeably winced. The older one closed his eyes, briefly.

“Then there’s the twins,” she added, “Essie and Teegs. They asked people to call them SJ and TJ and their friends do, but in the family we all call them Essie and Teegs. Essie is Ess-Jay—that stands for Sarah Jane, Mum said she was an amazing woman—and Teegs is TJ or Tegan Jacqueline. They were born right after Grandmum Jackie passed away, and Dad said Mum was devastated.”

“Quite right, too,” the Dad-double murmured.

“Jackie Tyler was a force of nature,” the bow-tied fellow said with a smirk.

The grey-haired one snorted. “I might still be feeling that slap.”

“I know!” The other two said in unison, rubbing the same side of their faces. Were they all three the Doctor? But he shouldn’t—because Dad was—and there’s only 13 and… This was gonna be confusing. They were waiting for her to finish, so she stumbled on to the rest of the family.

“After the twins, Mum got a bit surprised with Ric.”

“Ric?” the one who looked like Dad asked. “After old Rickey the Idiot?” He exchanged amused looks with the one in the bow tie and braces while the grey-haired fellow’s lean, saturnine face grew more and more suspicious, his bushy eyebrows canting downward.

“Oh no,” she said, brightly. “Adric MacCrimmon.” She noticed how all three men stiffened and grew quiet. She swallowed. “And, uhm, after him, Mum and Dad thought they were done but Charley came along—“

“Charley?” Bow Tie hissed.

“Charlotte Dorothy, but we all call her Charley,” she said. “She’s the one right before me, but it was sixteen years between her and me.” She felt embarrassment flush across her face, heating her cheeks. “ So I was the real surprise. Mum thought she was really, really done and then I showed up. There was a big row about my middle name, Donna told me…” she trailed off. And it had been a ROW. Donna had even said it, in full capitals, just like that. Not a row. A ROW. She was glad she’d been too young to experience it. She cleared her throat and continued. “Last gasp and all that.”

The grey-haired one gave her a narrow glare. “And just what **_is_** your name?”

“I’m Susan. Susan Romana Tyler-Noble. And the family sent me to ask the Doctor for help. I didn’t expect to get three of them.” She blinked. “At least, I assume you’re all the Doctor…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, I'd written that Susan's eldest brother was Alastair long before "Death in Heaven." I've been a fan of Nick Courtney for years and was miffed that he never got into the new series.   
> If you have no idea who Charley is, run--don't walk--to Big Finish and meet The Girl Who Never Was. You won't regret it.  
> The ROW about Susan's middle name? The metacrisis Doctor wanted to call her Susan River (he didn't know River Song's whole story yet). Rose put her foot down. She was not naming her daughter after her husband's sort-of wife.


End file.
